Designers of computer games face significant technical challenges when designing games for so called “social” or “casual” gaming.
One such technical challenge is that of user engagement. Engagement involves designing gameplay to be engaging and rewarding for players. Typically designing games to be engaging requires providing gameplay that is at first simple yet increases in complexity so that players are rewarded and retain interest through increasing skill development and challenges.
Often, particularly in a field where there are numerous competing games, users require further means of engagement to retain their interest. This could involve providing feedback to the user to reinforce their achievements and successes or to provide new ways of engaging and stimulating a user's interest.
Therefore, there are many technical challenges faced when designing computer implemented games, particularly when attempting to design a game that is engaging, challenging and, ultimately, rewarding the user so as to provoke repeat play without disengaging or frustrating the user.
This patent specification describes not only various ideas and functions, but also their creative expression. A portion of the disclosure of this patent document therefore contains material to which a claim for copyright is made and notice is hereby given: Copyright King.com Limited 2014 (pursuant to 17 U.S.C. 401). A claim to copyright protection is made to all screen shots, icons, look and feel and all other protectable expression associated with the games illustrated and described in this patent specification.
The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but reserves all other copyright rights whatsoever. No express or implied license under any copyright whatsoever is therefore granted.